Fronts 2
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Edward trys so hard to be strong that sometimes he comes close to getting his Little brother in troble with him, but when it's just the two of them fronts aren't needed. AlEd graphic lemon


DFF: I warn you now there is incest.

DIF: This will be a short little drabble.

Randa: Yep we're going to try to get drabbles for all of our all time favorite pairings.

Wonton: We twisted a few things to make it fit. Now read.

* * *

Two young blond boys were playing out side figuring out new things they could do to impress their mother. The two always competed but had a bond like no other that would get them through many difficult and trying times. Though they didn't know that and didn't need to yet. 

You have Alphonse the younger of the two and generally had lesser quality in the alchemy that he did, was truly kind hearted, and loved every thing. Then you have Edward a child genius with high quality alchemy, short tempered, older, and really emotional.

As I was saying they were playing out side figuring out new things they could do to impress their mother, not to mention each other. They had been out side all day even for lunch and dinner. It was now getting dark and was time for the two dirty boys to get cleaned up for bed. Trisha's job was to find a way to get the boys to come willingly.

"Edward! Alphonse! Boys, it's time to come in!" Trisha yelled trying to get her boys to come in for their bath.

"But mooom I'm so close to figuring this out!" Her eldest yelled back

"Coming Mom," Al yelled while running toward his mother. See Alphonse was the easy one to get to come in; it was Al's rebellious elder brother that was the problem.

"Good boy Al," Trisha praised her youngest son when he got to her. "Now if Ed could be a bit more obedient. Do you think you could get him to come in for me?" She asked Al. Al shook his head.

"Al you traitor! You're not supposed to give in this easily!" Ed accused his little brother. Al lowered his head in shame knowing his brother was going to be mad at him for a while.

"Edward if you don't come in now you're not going to get a story!" it had been time to bring out the big guns, and it worked because there was the eldest brother grudgingly coming in cause he didn't want his little brother to suffer because of him.

Trisha got her boys inside and cleaned up. She one by one bathed them and placed them in their jamies. They got in their separate beds and listened to their mother's fascinating story that ended in 'Happily ever after.' She kissed them both on the forehead and went and got herself ready for bed.

When Edward knew that their mother was in bed he got out of his and snuck into his brother's. Ed was feeling guilty for being mean to his little brother and didn't want Al to think that it was his fault that Ed had to come in earlier than he wanted to.

"Brother what are you doing in my bed?" Alphonse asked.

"Can't sleep," Ed mumbled into Al. Ed was tired and knew that he really didn't need to apologize he just needed to be there.

"Oh… Well can you sleep now?" Al asked concernedly.

"Yeah," Ed breathed half-asleep and then drifted off. Al giggled softly for a second and shook his head. Edward was always the most tiered at the end of the day but always put on a front of not wanting to go to bed. Al also knew that he was forgiven. Al then kissed his brother's cheek softly and then drifted off himself.

7 years later

Fighting clashing of metal on metal, alchemic flashes, and gunshots. Screaming people running around and a metal suit of armor was lying on the ground useless. The armor had a hole though the seal that was place at the back of the neck. A young man that looked the age13 or 14 but truly the age of 15 lied crumpled to the ground half on the armor half off. Edward's metal left leg was nowhere to be found and right arm far beyond repair. As the fighting came to an end he was already unconscious.

A few weeks later you have a very depressed Ed lying in a hospital bed just staring at the ceiling with new metal limbs. Riza Hawkeye was the one assigned to watch him and make sure he didn't do any thing stupid and the most common visitor was one Winry Rockbell.

"Come on Ed you can't just lay here the rest of your life. A... he wouldn't want you to waste your life just cause he's de... gone." Winry paused on a few words rephrasing them so she didn't make things worse.

_She doesn't know what she's talking about. _Ed thought. _I lost the only person I had left that knew me. Sure Winry knows some of the things that happened but not as much as Al. My little brother, he didn't even get to grow up properly just a shell that harbored a young soul. _Ed thought again but never voiced his thoughts. Trouble

No one knew what to do, that is until Ed had to share his room with one other. They were cleaning up the town and when cleaning up the armor the found a naked young man inside that was quite alive along with the corpse of Marta.

None of the soldiers knew whom this young man was at all but brought him in, as he wasn't waking up. When the man was brought in the room Ed was asleep and Hawkeye didn't know whom the young man was ether. It wasn't until later when Winry came in and saw him that they got a clue about whom he was.

When Winry had walked in and saw the blond man she gave a scream of surprise and ran over to him. Ed sat bolt up right and the young man groaned and rolled over trying to get away from the sound. Ed looked over to the blond man, blinked a few times, shook his head, lay back down, and fell back to sleep. Winry calmed down after Ed's reaction and went back to Ed's side.

Ed woke back up again after another hour of sleeping and by that time the blond man was awake and eating. Ed looked at the man.

"So you weren't a dream?" He rasped out.

The man looked over at Ed, raised an eyebrow, and had a small smile on his face that went all the up to his eyes and gave those already warm blue-gray eyes even more warmth. Then said, "Now why would I be a dream?"

"I thought I lost you again." the man's eyebrows furrowed.

"Again?" the man questioned.

"Al… mom." Was all Ed got out as he had started sobbing.

"Oh… Ed I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to relive that." Al said to his older brother sadness seeping into his eyes.

After a while of sobbing Ed had fallen back to sleep, Riza witnessed the entire thing and said, "Well that's got to be the most emotion I have seen in that boy for a long while."

A few days later Edward and Alphonse were discharged from the hospital. Edward made his was up to the dorms and ignored his younger brother, whom he has ignored since they last talked, who fallowed him up along with Winry. Riza was able to go back to regular work a few days earlier as Alphonse was with Ed now. It wasn't that Ed didn't want to see his brother, quite the contrary actually. He was overjoyed but didn't know how to voice his feelings without seeming stupid. Also Winry was there and he was mad at Al for making him cry in front of Hawkeye.

The room was cozy and there was just enough room for two. Two double beds a couch and a table. The place was sparingly decorated and the two boys and Winry went about cleaning it up as much as possible. There was barley any talking and frankly, Winry was getting tiered of it.

"Come on you guys. Edward you've been near suicidal since that battle and now your little brother is back and you won't speak with him!" Winry cried.

"I'm sorry if I don't feel like talking." Edward mumbled as he sat down with a book.

"I was unconscious for the last few weeks, Winry, and brother thought I was dead. Ed's just a little confused about what happened." Alphonse whispered, just slightly guilty at what he put his bother through, but didn't completely blame himself, because it wasn't his fault he couldn't wake up.

"Fine then I'll be going back to where I was staying then. Bye." She called over her shoulder. She heard a both boys answer simultaneously behind her with a soft bye.

Later that night, just as Alphonse was about to drift off he felt some one squirm in to his bed with him.

"Ed what are you doing in my bed?" Alphonse asked.

"What am I no longer your brother?" Ed glared up at his brother who had propped him-self up on his elbow and was smiling. "I just can't sleep."

"Oh… Well, will you be able to sleep now?" Al asked concernedly.

"Yeah, but Al I… I need to tell you something." Ed had his face buried into Al's chest.

"Edward you don't need to use your fronts with me, so look at me. Also when did you get so much shorter than me?" Ed looked up about to say something then rolled over onto his back, crossed his arms, and pouted at being called short. Al rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Brother I didn't say you were short I just said that you're shorter than me." Ed gave a sheepish grin and apologetic look.

" But what wanted to say was… I love you." Ed was looking at his hands. Alphonse used his free hand to make his elder, but shorter, brother look at him.

"And I you, brother. And I you." Al said looking strait in his brother's golden eyes.

"You don't seem to get…" A pair of lips on his then cut off Ed, Ed looked in to his younger brother's blue-gray eyes looking for something as Al pulled away.

"I understand perfectly." Alphonse stated then leaned in once more. Ed responded this time by closing his eyes and leaning in as well to deepen the kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle but defiantly not the kind you generally give your brother.

Al leaned over his brother to get better access. Edward wrapped his flesh limb around his brother's neck and brought Al down so that their bodies were touching. Al licked Ed's lips asking for entrance in which Ed gave whole-heartedly. Al explored his brother's warm cavern and only pulled away to breathe and then started licking and kissing his brother's neck. When Al could feel his brother's pulse he sucked for a bit, pulled back slightly and blew.

Edward groaned in pleasure as Al's lips found his nipples and started to suck and lick. Al on the other hand was getting excited just cause his brother was enjoying his menstruations. Al then started to move down again nipping here and there. Al noticed that his brother was wearing those tight black pants he wore during the day.

"Why brother you can't be comfortable in these tight pants. They have to create soome unwanted friction." Al teased and Ed squirmed under him mewling. Al traced around his more privet area.

"D-d... Don't teaaase ple... ease... Al" Ed chocked out having a hard time forming a sentence. Al looked up at his elder brother giving an almost evil grin but did not answer as Alphonse darted his tongue out in to his elder brothers bellybutton. Then while Al was using his tongue for pleasure he used his hands to get rid of his brothers tight black pants. Alphonse was surprised when he found his brother managed to hide the fact he had under ware under his tight pants. Al could feel his brother's hardness and rubbed the area around it.

"Al..." Edward gasped in a pleading way. Al's tongue kept working around and in the elder's bellybutton and used his hand to pull the only fabric left on Edward off and his tongue made it's way down tracing brother's cock. Edward gasped and tried to arch his back but found Alphonse had pinned his hips to the bed so he settled to clench the bed sheets.

Alphonse pulled back a bit and Ed groaned at the missing menstruations. "Patients brother." Al said before taking the elder's cock in to his mouth. Ed squirmed a little until his brother brushed his teeth against the tip of his penis. He tried again to lift his hips but Alphonse still had them pinned. Ed gripped the sheets tighter and mewled at the pleasurable torture he was receiving from his younger brother. Al licked and sucked Edward's cock and occasionally used his teeth. Edward resumed squirming in pleasure, as his hips were still held firmly to the bed.

Alphonse reached for the night-stand where he knew he kept hand moisturizer. When he finally grabbed the bottle and had a nice enough amount on his hand, he put his hand to the elder's puckered entrance and pushed one finger in. Edward gave a shuddering gasp as Al's cold lotion covered finger pushed in. Alphonse kept a firm grip on Ed's hip so as he couldn't buck up, he took Edward's cock further in to his mouth, and added a second finger after about a minute. Alphonse made a scissoring motion with his fingers as he pulled them in and out making his mouth go at the same pace. Edward felt some thing tightening in his gut as his brother continued and then a few seconds later he came calling his brother's name. Alphonse swallowed, moved back up to his brothers face and kissed him hard as Ed continued to shake in pleasure. Edward opened his mouth to his brother's tongue and Alphonse lifted his brother's right leg.

"Do you want me to continue?" Al asked cautiously.

"I would... would've stopped you by now." Ed replied with a smile. When Alphonse was hit with that smile it made his member throb painfully.

He placed his cock up to the elder's entrance and slowly pushed in. Ed tensed and Alphonse put his mouth to Ed's ear and whispered, "Relax." Ed did and Al pushed the rest of the way in. Alphonse was in ecstacy but made sure to keep his brother in mind and stayed put for awhile until Ed bucked up meeting his hips. Al started a slow pace and moved faster and harder as his brother pleaded. Ed then cried out a little louder as Alphonse hit his prostate. Alphonse angled himself to hit that spot more and a few thrusts Edward came with Al a few thrusts behind.

Al pulled out after he had release and rolled off, as to not squish his brother, and lay on his back without falling off the bed. When he finally managed to regain some strength he then pulled Ed closer who buried his head into Al's chest again.

"You know this works much better now that you're taller." Ed sighed happily and drifted off. And just like many years ago, Al chuckled softly and shook his head. Ed had always needed to put up fronts, but when it was just the two them Edward didn't need them.

* * *

Randa: This excuse is used a lot but it's our first Lemon so be nice.

Wonton: We also know that we need to add a bit more detail towards the end as the beginning is more detailed.


End file.
